


Gentle

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: The gentle devil
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Hirumamo as always  
> The characters belong to Murata sensei and Inagaki sensei

Mamori was sitting alone in the clubroom, one hand was holding a pen, another was rubbing her swollen ankle.

Then, she heard Youichi kicked the door and walked in.

“Oi fucking mangager, done yet? Get your bike then be ready!

“Wait a minute, I'm almost done!”

“… What's with your leg?” Youichi raised an eyebrown an stared at her ankle

“Nevermind, I'm ok”. Mamori waved her hand.

“Take off your shoes, put your feet on this.” He pointed his AK-47 toward the surface of the bench.

“Hiruma-kun, I said I'm ok”

“Do it!”

“Fine, fine, here, happy?” Mamori puffed her check while following his command.

Youichi sat down, with his swift and accurate moves, he wrap the bandage around her swollen ankle. Though he tighten the bandage enough, Mamori didn't feel any pain.

“Tch. What the hell happened? Did you sleepwalking?”

“I slipped at the tower, you know, it was rainy this morning.”

“You can nurse the whole team yet you can't wrap your leg properly, what a useless manager!”

“Yeah yeah I know…”

When he's done, Youichi stood up, took the paper and went out.

“Thank you Hiruma-kun. Hey wait…” 

“You stay in here, there are some footage need to be sorted, you have 30 minutes.”

“But…”

“With that ankle, you would slow the whole team down.”

Youichi opened the door, he heard her voice again.

“Hiruma-kun?”

“What?” He glanced at her

“If we were still in Deimon, you would never do this, right?”

“And you would kick me in the face if I touched your feet kekeke”

“No, I would never do that.” Mamori shaked her head.

“If you've already known it, then don't ask.”

After he left, Mamori smiled secretly.

Her Commander from Hell is surprisingly gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have some long fics and oneshot but I'm kinda too exhausted these days to translate them into English.  
> I hope you guys still fine and I will try my best to write more Hirumamo stuffs.


End file.
